fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
Midorino Arisa
Midorino Arisa is one of the main Cures of Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Airsa is a cute and very gentle second year student of South Uehara Middle School. Arisa is pretty popular and admired by everyone. She also likes to call the whole school her friends. Though she is very smart, she feels like there is nothing she is good at. Her alter ego is . She is represented by ribbons and has a form change called . General Information Personality A cute and very gentle second year student of South Uehara Middle School. Arisa is pretty popular and admired by everyone. She also likes to call the whole school her friends. Though she is very smart, she feels like there is nothing she is good at. Appearance In civilian, Arisa has long brown hair that passes her shoulders when opened. Her eyes are magenta. She usually wears cute or formal clothes. As Cure Loyal, her hair grows longer and changes into a green shade. A small part of her hair is tied into small pony tails, that is hold by a light green ribbon. Her eyes also change into green. Cure Loyal wears a dark blue vest with a dark green tie and white sleeves. She wears a skirt with three different layers. The first layer is green, the next light green and the last is white. She wears light dark green arm warmers and dark green shoes. Relationships Family *'Midorino Alice' - Arisa's older twin sister. *'Midorino Aina' - Arisa's mother. Friends *'Amazora Mariko' - Mariko is Arisa's best friend. *'Hanazono Tsubasa' Etymology - means "green" and means "field". So Midorino means "green field" which couls be a reference to her alter ego Cure Loyal. - The meaning of the name "Arisa" is unknown. It is mostly written in Hiragana or Katakana. It can also be written with kanji characters. For example meaning "nitrous", meaning "village" and meaning "gauze". But Arisa got her name from the character of the manga Arisa. Cure Loyal - Having or demonstrating undivided and constant support for someone or something.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/loyal#Etymology History Pretty Cure Cure Loyal is Arisa's Pretty Cure alter ego. After transformation, she is represented by ribbons, while her main color is green. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!", using her PreChanMirror and her PreCards. Lily Classic is the first and only form change that Cure Loyal can use. Its powers are based on flowers. She even has a own attack called Lily Dance. Attacks - Lily Classic= *'Lily Shower' - Lily Classic's first attack using the LovePreBrace. - Sub-attacks= * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation speech used by Arisa to transform into Cure Loyal in Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Songs As one of the main characters, Arisa's voice actor, Fukuhara Kaori has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *Her name is a whole pun to the character Arisa from the manga with the same name, that she was based off. First she shared the given name with Arisa. And Arisa's boyfriend's name is Midori. Gallery CureLoyal.png|Cure Loyal's profile prechanmirrorarisa.png|Arisa during transformation References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Category:Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Females